cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies
Category:Pink team alliances Category:Alliances The Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies is one of the major alliances in the Pink sphere and one of the founding signatories of the CORAL treaty. Mordecai McGillicuddy is the leader of the SPAAA. The spoon and chicken featured so prominently in the flag do not represent anything. SPAAA accepts members of any NS, provided that they bring something to the party (be it proverbial champagne or even humble does-not-really-exist-except-to-extend-this-metaphor guacamole). Spootland has won several military victories in its time, most notably fighting a campaign that resulted in the complete annihilation of the alliance "Blackwave", which was notorious for its targeting of weaker, unaligned nations. Treaties Current *Pocket PIAT with Random Insanity Alliance *PIAT with Christian Coaltion of Countries *PIAT with Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations *Protectorateship with RIA *PANZER with Nordein Verein *PIAT with TAB *PIAT with TAA *CORAL (Coalition of Rose Alliance Leadership) Defunct *MAoE with V.F.D. Charter of Awesomeness Section I *1. The Alliance **The Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies, or SPAAA, is not only the best alliance around, but also the sexiest! SPAAA functions as a military and financial aid coalition. Members of the Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies Alliance will receive military and financial support if attacked from outside forces, as well as financial aid in the event of an economic crisis. Section II *2. The Three Founding Nations **The structure of the Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies is based on the Three Founding Nations, which are Spoonland, Mootland, and Japanada, the three original members of the Alliance. The Three fulfill the positions of Prime Minister, Minister of Defence, and Minister of Finance (the scope of their responsibilities are outlined in Section II, Article 3). *3. Relinquishment of Power **The Three will maintain their government positions until membership numbers grow to eight (8) (this number includes the Three). The Three must then relinquish power within a month, at which point they must open the positions of Prime Minister, Minister of Defence, and Minister of Finance to elections (elections outlined in Section V). *3. The Ministers **There are four government positions in the Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies: ***3.1 Prime Minister, who enforces compliance with the Charter, acts as a liaison between Alliance members and the Ministers, coordinates all matters of voting (elections, new memberships, Charter amendments), and deals with all issues affecting the Alliance as a whole, ***3.2 Minister of Defence, who coordinates defence initiatives and calls the nations to arms in times of outside attack, ***3.3 Minister of Finance, who coordinates financial aid initiatives for nations in economic need and seeks aid from outside nations (in truth, the minister does very little), and ***3.4 Minister of Silly Walks, who ensures that we continue to be Silly, as one nation, under Python. Section III *4. Consideration for Membership **To be considered for membership, a nation must register at the SPAAA Forum using its CyberNations username or else membership will not be validated. Any nation that is not currently a member of another alliance, regardless of government type, state religion, team colour, or rank odour, can be considered for membership. If the nation is already in an alliance, that nation must drop out before consideration of membership. A nation will not be considered for membership if it is engaged in war. *5. Membership Criteria **To become a member, the following criteria must be met: ***5.1 The nation is not currently in an alliance, ***5.2 The nation is willing to defend its Allies if attacked by outside forces, if not militarily then through foreign aid (within reason of the nation’s economic situation), ***5.3 The nation allows freedom of speech and peaceful protest, albeit it is allowed for a nation to send in a police force to monitor the situation and arrest violent protestors, ***5.4 The nation is willing to give foreign aid to allies in times of crises, as per the nation’s own economic situation, within reason. *6. Determination of Membership **Membership is determined by a vote by current members of the Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies. The votes in favour must equal to 60% of the number of voters present for membership to pass. *7. Disciplinary Action Members can receive disciplinary action if any of the criteria in Section III, Article 5 are violated. Members can also receive disciplinary action if **7.1 The member makes a non-sanctioned and unjustified attack on a non-Allied nation, **7.2 The member attacks an Ally, **7.3 The member does not keep an adequate military defence of its own nation, excepting ***7.3.1 The nation does not have adequate finances, or ***7.3.2 The nation’s military has been depleted by war. *8. Revokation of Membership **Membership can be revoked at the discretion of the Prime Minister and any Minister may make a request of revokation to the Prime Minister. Revokation must be based on multiple offences as outlined in Section III, Article 7. *9. Traitors **Members who betray the Alliance through espionage, taking bribes, or aiding enemies at war with the Alliance are subject to a full-scale attack by all members of Alliance at the discretion of the Prime Minister. When the treacherous nation is finally a smoking crater, they will then be barraged with constant e-mails of “You sold us out, Conover!” *10. Withdrawing Membership **For membership in the Alliance to be withdrawn, the member must contact the Prime Minister for approval. The Prime Minister will base his approval on the following conditions: ***10.1 The member has not received foreign aid within the last two weeks. ***10.2 The member has not received any tactical information vital to the security of the Alliance which could be leaked to enemy nations. ***10.3 The member is not currently serving a term in office. Yes, even if the ruler is Minister of Silly Walks. Section IV *14. Nuclear Technology **All members of the Alliance will have the right to research and develop nuclear technology for the purpose of building nuclear power plants and developing nuclear weapons. *15. Acquiring Nuclear Weapons **Members seeking nuclear arms must submit to the following conditions: ***15.1 Members are allowed 1 nuclear weapon per nation, and ***15.2 Members seeking to acquire more nuclear weapons must give reason and seek permission from the Ministry of Defence; ****15.2.1 The Ministry of Defence will issue a general Alliance vote, and ****15.2.2 The vote must be 60% in favour. *16. Using Nuclear Weapons **The use of nuclear weapons must meet the following conditions: ***16.1 Members are allowed to use nuclear weapons only in self-defense and as a last resort, ***16.2 All uses of nuclear weapons in the aforementioned manner must be reported to the Ministry of Defence, ***16.3 Any offensive attack on another nation with a nuclear weapon is prohibited, ****16.3.1 Unless permission is granted by the Ministry of Defence through an Alliance vote, and ****16.3.2, The aforementioned vote equals to 60% in favour. *17. Nuclear Weapon Offenses **The Alliance has no tolerance for members who deviate from the conditions in Article 15 and 16. Any member which does not follow these conditions will have their membership revoked indefinitely, with the possibility of being paraded naked through the streets (this will be at the discretion of the Minister of Silly Walks). Section V Following the criteria outlined in Section II, Article 3 of the Charter, elections for the positions of Prime Minister, Minister of Defence, Minister of Finance, and Minister of Silly Walks are held quarterly (every 3 months). A candidate will win its desired position if votes in favour equal 51% of the number of ballots cast. *19. War Provisions **In the event of a general Alliance war, elections will be postponed and current ministers will maintain their posts until peace is declared or the last declaration of war expires. ***19.1 Sanctioned Offensive Wars will be allowed under certain circumstances. Nations to be attacked must be themselves attacking weaker nations unjustifiably, or committing some similarly nefarious wrong. Participation in this practice is entirely optional. ***19.2 Before making an offensive attack, Spootlanders (all members of SPAAA) must receive the approval of the Defense Minister, or in his absence, the Prime Minister. ***19.3 To receive approval, evidence of the proposed target's misdeeds must be presented, and presented in plain sight for all Spootlanders to see. There will be a section of the Defense Ministry assigned to this purpose. Evidence can be something so simple as a statement from either the aggressor or the victim or both regarding why the war is occurring, or the aggressor nation's stated reason for war. The Defense Minister will then approve or deny the attack based on the facts presented. Spootlanders found to be presenting false facts as evidence may find themselves on the list discussed in 19.4, or other penalties, as judged by the Prime Minister. ***19.4 Nations eligible to be attacked will be listed in another section of the Defense Ministry. Attacking nations not listed is prohibited, and it will be left to the Prime Minister's discretion to assign penalties to the rule breaker. Nations in alliances with more than ten nations will be ineligible to be attacked under the Sanctioned Offensive Wars provision. ***19.5 Spootlanders can also agree to single, mutually accepted duels. The following provisions apply to this: ****1) The target must be of roughly equal or greater strength. ****2) You must ask the target politely if he would like to have a fight. *****2a) The prospective opponent must agree to it. ****3) These fights must be 1 on 1. *****3a) Intervention on the behalf of the opponents friends is cause for the Spootlander's friends to also jump in. ****4) You must end the war if the target asks for surrender ****5) Spootland will not give aid to the alliance member during the war. *****5a) Spootland may choose to help if the Spootland member tries to surrender and the opponent will not let it go. ****6) Spootland must be in a state of peace (no other wars going on) ****7) If the opponent is in an alliance, that alliance must be smaller than SPAAA in terms of total members. *20. Voting & Running Rights **All members of the Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies are allowed to vote and run for any of the three government positions, with no exceptions. *21. Voting Power **All ballots cast in a vote by each member counts as only one vote. No one is cool enough to count for more. Not even Spider-Man. Section VI *22. Amending the Charter **Amendments to the Charter can be made by a vote of all Alliance members and only by all Alliance members. For an amendment to pass, the votes in favour must equal to 60%. Section VII *23. Upholding the Charter **All members of the Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies must agree with and uphold the Charter. All members must declare they have read the charter and sign the declaration with their Ruler names in the Alliance forum. Category:ProtectoRItes